I'll Be There
by moviegirl467
Summary: Luke has his eye on Leia...only problem, she's married. Will he get the girl? I know, crappy summary, more details inside though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: in this version, Luke and Leia are not related, Luke loves Leia, and Han and Luke hate each other. This is also my first fanfic so be easy. Thanks! **

Leia Organa Solo woke in the arms of her husband, Han. A cool breeze drifted through the open window of their new home on Corosaunt. She breathed in deeply as the curtains fluttered. She sighed in contentment and rolled over so she was facing Han.

Leia began tracing invisible circles on his chest. She loved how he slept without a shirt on. He was gorgeous. She trailed her fingers up his chest and against his jaw. She was running her finger along the scar on his chin when he stirred.

"Morning, beautiful," he said. "Having fun?"

Leia chuckled and responed, "Yes I am." He laughed at that and pulled her close. She felt his laugh rumble in his chest as she lay against him.

"You'd think you would know me by heart due to the things we've been doing," Han said, giving her a wink.

"You're horrible," she said with a smirk.

"That's why you love me," he countered. She laughed.

"There's some truth there," Leia said and shifted so she was on top of him. Han reached up a put a hand behind her neck and pulled her head towards his. Their lips met and she fell into bliss. He was the only real thing in the universe right then; her hand entangled in his hair, the other wrapped around his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her back and waist, holding her tight. His lips found their way to her neck and he mumbled, "Do you have any plans today, Princess?"

"Not anymore," Leia said and she kissed the top of his head.

Han laughed and ran a hand across her cheek. "You sure Mon Montha won't worry?"

"I really don't give a damn what she does. I'm taking a sick day."

"Well look who turned out to be a rebel after all!" he teased. "I guess my scoundrel-ness is rubbing off on you."

"Don't get any ideas like that, laser-brain."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Then he slipped off Leia's night gown and rolled over in bed.

Han Solo was lying in his bed with his arms wrapped around Leia. _My wife_. He gently stroked her hair and hummed an old Corellian lullaby. She was breathing slowly, and Han assumed she was sleeping but he didn't move. Just then, the door to their bedroom opened.

"Mistress Leia! Mistress L - oh," C-3PO stopped short when he saw Han waving at him to be quiet. He rolled out of bed carefully and threw on the pants that had been discarded earlier.

"What is it?" Han asked the droid when they were safely in the hallway.

"Well, sir, Master Luke is here and he wishes to see Mistress Leia," 3PO said. "He says it's important."

"Well tell him this isn't a very good time," Han said, annoyed. 3PO scooted off into the living room. Han put a hand to his forehead and Luke Skywalker appeared around the corner. He groaned.

Luke didn't look happy. "I need to speak with her immediately!" He started towards the bedroom door. Han stepped in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" he said, his arms spread out.

"Get out of the way!"

"Tell me why you're trying to barge into my bedroom!"

"I need to speak to Leia!"

The two men didn't realize they were yelling until a small voice said something. "What's going on?" Han and Luke looked to see Leia standing in the doorway, wearing one of Han's shirts and rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing," Han said and relaxed slightly. "Luke has come by to visit."

"It's an awful loud visit," Leia said, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. Luke and Han glared at each other.

"You need to come with me, Leia," Luke said, not taking his eyes from Han. "Now."

"Hey," Han said, jabbing a finger at Luke's chest, "You're not going anywhere with my wife, bucko!" Leia peeked around from behind him.

"Where would we go?" she asked Luke.

Luke's face hardened. "To Tatooine."

"Hell no!" Han yelled. "You are _not_ taking her anywhere near the desolate wasteland with you!"

"That's where we found you years ago!" Luke yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"I was there on business, not for some romantic getaway with someone else's wife!"

"Oh, like you're a perfect example!"

"I've changed! Leia is my whole world and I am not about to let her go off to a god-forsaken planet alone with another man!"

"Guys!" Leia yelled. "Why don't you ask me what I want?"

Han turned to her. "Do you want to go with Luke?"

"Well- "

"HA!" Luke yelled, cutting Leia off and pointing a finger at Han. "See? She wants to go with me!"

"She was finished, idiot!" Han said in return.

"Would you two shut up for two minutes?" Leia said, exasperated. The men looked at her like she asked them to lift up a bantha with one hand. "Luke, I'm willing to go with you if Han can come also."

"No," Luke said simply.

"Then I'm not going." Leia crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"That's not fair!"

"How is that not fair?" Han asked him.

"Well, I... um... I mean," Luke stuttered. Han put on a smug grin.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm not going unless Han does." Leia turned and walked back into the bedroom. Han turned around to find Luke looking at the spot she disappeared at with bright eyes. Han groaned.

"Out," he said.

"What?" Luke said, snapping out of some daydream.

"Out," Han repeated and pointed to the door. Luke glared at him one last time and disappered around the corner. Han didn't move until he heard the door close. He sighed and went back into the bedroom.

**A/N: So? Good? Bad? Keep going? Please respond!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it seems weird that Luke and Han suddenly don't like each other and that Luke only had a small crush on Leia but just loosen up a bit. Luke has a big crush on Leia and he began hating Han when Han and Leia got married. Does that clear things up? If it doesn't or you still don't like it, then stop reading my story. But for the people who **_**do**_** want to read it, here is the next part. **

Leia flopped on her bed with a groan. Why did Luke have to like her so much? She did give him credit, though, for being persistent. She groaned again and rolled over on her stomach. Just ten minutes ago everything was perfect; Han's arms were around her and she was sleeping peacefully. Now she had men fighting over her, men that she both loved but in different ways. The door opened and she heard footsteps come over to the bed. Han climbed in bed and pulled her towards him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"For what?" Leia said, looking at him.

"For Luke."

She looked away and said, "That's not your fault."

"I should've just let him talk to you. Then we wouldn't have gotten into a yelling match."

"Oh, baby," she said, stroking his cheek. "It is in no way your fault. You guys get in yelling matches anyway." Han let out a forced laugh and kissed her palm.

"Leia, I love you," he said. "I love you so much and I don't want you to be with any other man." Leia gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Han, I love you, too, and I promise to never, ever, be in another man's arms," she said and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. "I want to stay like this forever."

"Me too, sweetheart," Han said, stroking her hair. "Me too."

"Idiots," Luke Skywalker said as he stormed towards his X-wing. "Narrow-minded idiots." He hopped into the cockpit.

R2D2 beeped. Luke looked at the translation on the screen.

"Well of course I'm angry! How could she choose him over me? I'm a Jedi! He's a dim-witted, stupid, ex-smuggler!" he nearly screamed. R2 shot him a warning warble. Luke sighed as he read the translation screen.

"You're right. I should control my feelings. I shouldn't get too angry or annoyed at this. Master Yoda would be upset." R2 beeped again. "Yes, Ben too I suppose."

At that, he started the engine and lifted off into space. However, five minutes later, he landed again with a plan. He was determined to make Leia his.

**A/N: Once again, please respond. I really want to know if my writing is worth anything. Thanks.**


End file.
